Satelite
by Jlargent
Summary: With Akira back home who can Futaba go to when she's bored? The answer is surprising. First ever Haru/Futaba lemon so this is M for a reason.


**Satellite.**

 **Written by Jlargent.**

 _Me: So, I've been playing Persona 5 and like everyone else I cannot resist making a story. But those of you that know me I cannot resist doing something first. So, I present to you the first ever Satellite shipping of Haru and Futaba. And yes, this is a yuri story so you know the routine: I do not own Persona 5 in any shape or form, the characters belong to their respective owners and I am making no profit from this story in any manner. Typical disclaimers apply, now it's time to Wake Up, Get Up and Get Out There people!_

 _(Notes:_

 _Thoughts of character._

" **Persona speaking."** )

Futaba's POV…

"*Sigh* I'm bored Ann-chan." I tell my friend, it's been a few months since I've enrolled in Shujin Academy after Akira took me here due to my promise list that I had written and so far, I'm tied with Makoto in terms of academics, even though I do have my own group of friends that are otakus like myself I generally spend more time with the first friends that had saved me from my self-destructing thoughts literally.

Ann sighs "I know how that feels, things are just dull without our fearless leader around." She agreed.

"Even my trips to Akihabara have become repetitive." I lamented.

"Maybe you should talk to the others. They might have a few ideas." She suggested.

I nodded "Yeah, but Yusuke is in Yasoinaba for an art exhibition being held at the Amagi Inn, Ryuji is out of town for the Track competition that's being held in Port Island, and Makoto is on vacation with her sister in Hawaii." I said "And you have a photoshoot coming up that'll take the better part of the week." I pointed out making Ann wince forgetting that.

"What about Haru? As far as I know she's not really busy with anything." Ann said to me. I perked up at that I reach for my phone and quickly text Haru, a few seconds later she replies that she wasn't busy today and would like to hang out at her house.

I give Ann a quick hug in thanks and head to Sojiro's place to grab a few things, my trusty laptop whom I've lovingly nicknamed "Narthy". After letting him know that I'll be over at Haru's place I hopped on board the train which was surprisingly spacious today not that I didn't mind and a few hours later I arrived at Haru's place, I'm still amazed that she lives here and isn't a stuck-up snob like most rich people are, I approach the gate and press the intercom, a moment later the gate opens and I walk to the front door, by the time I arrive the door opens to reveal Haru wearing her casual clothes and holding a thick leather bound book in her hand that she was reading before I had arrived.

"Hello Futaba-chan." Haru greeted me happily.

I smiled at Haru's personality "Hey Haru, how are things?" I ask her as I slip off my shoes.

"Things have been going well Futaba-chan, just a bit bored that's all." She tells me.

I nod in agreement "I know the feeling, things have been dull since we literally saved the world from a corrupt god." I reply thinking back to when we fought against Yaldabaoth I shuddered at the memory of that battle.

Haru nodded "I was actually thinking of going to the movies to see if there was anything playing." She spoke. I was about to speak when all of a sudden, a loud clap of thunder echoes, I rush to the nearest window just to see rain starting to pour hard.

I sigh "Well there goes that plan." I said sadly "I should call Sojiro and let him know that I might be staying overnight here." I tell her and I quickly called LeBlanc's and let him know that I was fine staying with Haru for tonight "So what were you reading before I showed up?" I asked her.

"Oh, I was reading The Three Musketeers." She answered.

"Because of your Persona Milady?" I prodded.

Haru nodded "Ever since I awoke her I felt the need to become more connected to her." She tells me.

I nodded "I did the same thing when I awoke Necronomicon in my Palace." Recalling reading numerous Lovecraft books shortly after joining the Phantom Thieves.

Haru looked thoughtful before speaking "You know I noticed a pattern when it comes to our Personas, each of our personas are connected to literary characters that are infamous thieves like Arsene and Goemon for example." She tells me. Huh, now that I think about it she's not wrong in that observation.

"I wonder if that's due to some weird connection that resonated within us? I mean our Personas and shadows had to have come from somewhere right?" I asked hypothetically.

"Since neither of us can go anywhere. Do you have any ideas what to do next?" Haru asks me.

I rub my chin in thought before answering "To be honest this is a first for me, I've never really had any friends growing up with my mom." I tell her.

Haru looks down sadly "It's the same with me Futaba-chan." She spoke with a matching tone.

"Maybe we should treat this as a sleepover. I mean we're friends and we've never really spent that much time together since Akira went back home." I suggested, Haru was about to say something when our stomachs decided to voice their mutual complaints.

Haru giggled "I guess the first thing to do is make dinner." She said and heads into the kitchen, I watch in amazement as she easily gathers the ingredients and expertly chop the vegetables, I guess since she wants to run a small café like Sojiro she had to learn how to chop vegetables with ease.

" **It is interesting how she can do this with a smoothness of a professional chef. She must have had extensive practice."** My Persona Necronomicon stated.

I mentally nod in agreement _Maybe I should learn how to cook a few meals just in case Sojiro doesn't have time to bring me dinner._ I mused to myself _I mean as much as I love Sojiro's curry I can't live on that and takeout alone._ I mentally reply.

"Futaba-chan, can you please hand me the seasoning?" Haru asks me snapping me from my thoughts I absently grab the seasoning and Haru's hand inadvertently brushes against mine and I almost dropped the seasoning in shock. But for some reason she did not notice the brush "Are you okay Futaba-chan? You're red in the face." Haru asks me as I was trying to suppress my blush.

"I'm just a little heated from the kitchen temperature." I lied.

"I guess it's true what they say 'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.'" She joked, I could not help but laugh at the cliché.

"So how are things with the company?" I asked her hoping to change topics.

"To be honest they're doing good now that the managers have a better grip of the employee situation than when my father was alive." Haru said with slight sadness, I mentally wince at unintentionally bringing up Haru's dad.

"Sorry." I apologized

"No, it's not your fault, Shido's group were responsible for what happened." Haru said, as she sautés the food.

" **Perhaps it would be best to avoid any sensitive subjects until after dinner is consumed."** Necronomicon replies.

 _Agreed, maybe there's something to read in Haru's library._ I thought to him.

"Hey Haru, I'm going to head to the study and see if there's anything for me to read." I tell her standing up.

"Sure, I'll let you know when dinner is ready." Haru replies.

Haru's POV…

" **Are you feeling well Haru?"** My Persona Milady asks me gently.

 _Yes Milady, I know Futaba-chan did not mean it._ I responded mentally _I wonder if things had been different my father would still be alive._

" **No one can truly be certain of anything, that is what makes the future unpredictable at times."** Milady responded as I check the food.

 _What about that fortune teller Chihaya Mifune that Akira-san had mentioned?_ I countered.

" **Until we see actual proof that she can accurately predict the future then I would call her a scam artist of the highest degree."** Milady scoffed, I lightly giggled at that **"Haru, this may sound presumptuous of me but I could not help but notice that Futaba was blushing when your hand brushed against hers when you reached for the seasoning."** Milady said making me stop for a second.

 _And?_ I asked her.

" **Was it really an accident?** Milady asks me bluntly.

 _You already know the answer to that Milady._ I mentally responded.

" **Yes, but I want to hear it from you.** Milady tells me.

 _*Sigh* No, it wasn't an accident. I purposefully brushed my hand against hers._ I mentally reply.

" **You feel a bond with Futaba and you share the pain of losing a parent and you both achieved your goal of avenging them."** Milady spoke.

 _Yes but, I also think I may have a bit of a crush on her. Mind you she and I are from two different worlds and lifestyles._ I tell her.

" **If you want my advice, at least tell her that you may have feelings towards her. People can and will surprise you."** Milady advises.

 _I'll think about it at least, well dinner's ready. Time to get Futaba-chan out of the library._ I thought.

Futaba's POV…

" **Hmm, this is rather interesting."** My Persona commented as I was reading a manuscript written by Carl Jung. In his psychological theory – which is not necessarily linked to a particular theory of social structure – the _persona_ appears as a consciously created personality or identity fashioned out of part of the collective psyche through socialization, acculturation and experience. Jung applied the term _persona_ , explicitly because, in Latin, it means both _personality_ and the _masks_ worn by Roman actors of the classical period, expressive of the individual roles played.

The _persona_ , he argues, is a mask for the "collective psyche", a mask that 'pretends' individuality, so that both self and others believe in that identity, even if it is really no more than a well-played _role_ through which the collective psyche is expressed. Jung regarded the "persona-mask" as a complicated system which _mediates_ between individual consciousness and the social community: it is "a compromise between the individual and society as to what a man should appear to be". But he also makes it quite explicit that it is, in substance, a _character mask_ in the classical sense known to theatre, with its double function: both intended to make a certain impression to others, and to hide (part of) the true nature of the individual. The therapist then aims to assist the individuation process through which the client (re)gains his "own self" – by liberating the self, both from the deceptive cover of the _persona_ , and from the power of unconscious impulses.

Jung's theory has become enormously influential in management theory; not just because managers and executives have to create an appropriate "management persona" (a corporate mask) and a persuasive identity, but also because they have to evaluate _what sort of people_ the workers are, in order to manage them (for example, using personality tests and peer reviews).

(A/N: Copied from Wikipedia.)

 _Agreed, the human mind is interesting._ I replied mentally.

" **Mother must have based her Cognitive Psience on Jung's theory or at least the notion of it at least."** Necronomicon said catching me off guard **"What?"** she asked me.

 _Did you just call Wakaba mom?_ I asked her in an incredulous tone.

" **If you think about it technically she is just as my mother as she is yours. I am thou, thou art I remember? We share the same traits and quirks that Wakaba gave us so that makes us sisters in a sense."** She points out.

 _Huh, I never really thought of it like that. Considering that we share the same body this might qualify as having a sibling._ I reasoned.

" **Something to ponder at for a later date."** Necronomicon said **"Sister, if I may be so bold…"** she trails off as though she was trying to find the right words.

 _Go ahead Necronomicon._ I said.

" **Do you think that when Haru brushed her hand against yours was it unintentional or was it on purpose?"** she asked.

"Futaba-chan, dinner's ready!" Haru's voice spoke before I could respond.

"On my way!" I called back to her, I close the book that I was currently reading and head downstairs to the dining room. Almost immediately the delicious smell of a home cooked meal passes across my nose, to be honest I haven't had a home cooked dinner ever since my mom passed away. She may not have had the time to cook an amazing meal but when she did she practically went all out, I had to actively restrain myself from drooling over the food.

"Well Futaba-chan what do you think?" Haru asks me.

"It smells amazing, and I bet it'll taste like heaven." I reply happily, I carefully place my chopsticks into the food and pull a piece of the meal out and slowly place it into my mouth and chew…

 _HOLY SHIT!_ I mentally exclaim, the taste, the texture, the sheer flavor is indescribable. Now I know how Nakiri Erina felt when she tasted Soma's food.

"So? What did you think?" Haru asked me. I paused for a moment feeling a slight wetness.

"I think you actually gave me a foodgasm! I didn't know that was even _possible_!" I said "Did you somehow manage to recreate foods from Shokugeki No Soma?" I asked her with wide eyes.

Haru tilts her head "Shokugeki No Soma? I've never heard of that series." She answered in confusion and to my shock.

" **You're telling me that Haru, who has never even heard of Shokugeki No Soma somehow managed to create a meal capable of sending us into a foodgasm?"** my Persona asked me equally in shock.

 _It's official, Haru's café will be a force onto itself._ I thought.

"Haru, a single bite of this is almost making me want to change my panties as a result of the taste alone." I answered to her shock. Haru's mouth drops and it would appear that she could not come up with a response, so I decided to take advantage of the silence and complete my meal moaning in ecstasy with each bite and Haru's deepening blush was any indication would provide me with plenty of teasing material. Somehow, I managed to finish the food though my panties will forever remind me of its sacrifice.

"Now that dinner is finished what do you want to do Futaba-chan?" she asked me. Now that I think about it I really don't know all that much about Haru even though we've saved the world, I thought for a moment before answering.

"How about we play a game?" I suggested the first thing that came off the top of my head, Haru thought for a moment before nodding her head "Great, break out the console and let's get to gaming!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, I don't own a console. My father didn't want me distracted by useless things." She tells me much to my shock.

"What?! Even Akira has a console and it's an old-school system!" I said surprised.

"I think there are some old board games in the attic that my father put there before I entered high school." Haru says and I follow her to the attic, the dusty smell reminds me of Akira's room when he was staying with Sojiro. I smiled at the memory of tasting his curry and rice which my mom helped make even better, coupled with his coffee made the meal great. And for a moment it almost felt like my mom was with me.

"Futaba-chan?" Haru asked me snapping me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I replied.

Haru looked around the attic "Wow, I can't believe how cluttered this place is." She commented.

"Makes sense since it has been years from when this place was last cleaned." I replied looking around the spacious attic "Before we start playing a game maybe we should clean this place first?" I suggested to her.

Haru nodded in agreement "That sounds like a great idea Futaba-chan!" she replied to me excitedly.

"Okay, let's get started!" I replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

Two hours later…

I collapse onto the couch in exhaustion "So…tired…need sustenance." I said to an equally exhausted Haru. The thought of playing a board game forgotten while we were cleaning the cluttered attic.

"Agreed, I think there's some ice cream in the refrigerator." I slowly sit up despite being tired and we shuffle our way towards the kitchen. And after getting a large bowl of Neapolitan ice cream we make our way to the living room.

"So, should we Metflix and chill?" I asked her.

"There's really nothing good on Metflix at the moment. Especially since the season finale of The Running Dead just premiered." Haru points out. Huh, that's surprising I would've pegged her for a fan of Conquest of the Thrones to be honest.

"Maybe we could play some truth or dare?" I asked her.

She shrugs her shoulders "Why not?" she agreed and after we finish our ice cream we headed to her bedroom. She handed me a pair of pink sweatpants and a white t-shirt and told me that since I didn't have anything to sleep in I could borrow the sweatpants and shirt to sleep in for tonight. I blushed slightly at the fact that I had forgotten that detail and the fact that my panties were drenched from dinner earlier, I thanked her and went into her bathroom to change, I noticed a laundry chute and make a mental note to place my clothes in the laundry later. Thankfully one of the few things that Sojiro taught me was how to do my own laundry whenever he's not there, to say it was awkward was an understatement.

" **I still have no idea how a lesson on how to do laundry by yourself had suddenly shifted into the discussion about sex and the results afterwards."** Necronomicon commented.

 _Please don't remind me of that day, and I don't know which is more awkward, you knowing about that or actually remembering it._ I tell her _For the first time in my life I think I'm glad I was still dealing with the trauma of mom's death to be too embarrassed about that._ I finished.

" **That's not to say for when you got older…"** my Persona started to say.

 _Nuh-uh I'm stopping you right there Necro!_ I interrupted her.

" **Necro?"** she asked **"That almost sounds like a character from Shameful Cog."** She pointed out.

 _No, but that does sound like a good name for one. Remind me to submit the name idea to Atlas_. I said to her _As for the name calling you Necronomicon is a hassle most of the time so as of now your name is now Necro!_ I tell her. Hmm, maybe I can get Yusuke to come up with a character design for him/her for the submission.

" **Fine, um sis, Haru is staring at us."** Necro tells me.Oops, better tune back into the local station.

"Sorry about that, just had a conversation with my Persona." I tell her, Haru nodded in understanding "So how should we do this?" I asked my friend.

"Hmm, how about for truths, as long as the questions aren't _too_ personal almost anything goes, if we feel the question is too personal we reserve the right to not answer it, and for dares…" she paused to think for a moment before answering "I think as long as the dares aren't _too_ embarrassing the same applies." She tells me, she reaches into her dresser drawer and pulls out a deck of playing cards "We both draw one card, whoever gets the higher suit can choose to go first or second." She explains and draws a card and shows it to me, it was the Queen of Hearts.

" **Wow, irony much?"** Necro commented and I could not help but to agree with her. Now it was my turn, I pull the topmost card from the deck and show it to her, it was the King of Spades.

"You go first Haru. It's your house." I tell her.

"Okay Futaba-chan, truth or dare?" she asks me.

"I think I'll go with, dare." I reply.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss one of my stuffed animals." I rolled my eyes at the dare but I grabbed the cat one and give it a kiss on the forehead.

"No offense Haru, but that was weak." I commented.

"Sorry but I'm a bit lacking in dare ideas." She replied.

"Can't be helped, hopefully you can come up with some better ones as we go on, so it's your turn Haru." I tell her.

"I think I'll try a dare." She tells me.

"Okay, I dare you to…not to use any suffixes for the rest of the game." I tell her, Haru's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll try Futaba-ch. Truth or dare?" She catches herself before finishing that line.

"I'll try truth." I replied.

"Are you interested in anyone? Romantically speaking." She asks me. That one came out of nowhere.

"I'm not really interested in anyone, I mean I just turned seventeen recently." I responded.

"Really? I would've thought you would had someone to be interested in." she tells me.

"I was a shut-in otaku until Akira and the others saved me. Social interactions were _very_ low in my mind at the time." I pointed out to her "Okay Haru, truth or dare?" I questioned.

"Truth." She answered.

"What's your most absolute guilty pleasure when you're all alone?" I asked her. Surprisingly, Haru blushed crimson at the question.

"Um, I-I like to sunbathe in the nude." She answered.

" **Can we agree that** _ **we**_ **did not see that one coming?"** Necro asked.

 _Yep!_ I acknowledged her and the image of a naked Haru lying in a deck chair with an expensive drink in her hand as she soaks in the rays emerged in my mind. The sight of her large bust exposed with her nipples pointed due to exposure to the air filled my mind,

"Um Futaba? Your nose is…" she trailed off I quickly wipe my nose with my hand to see a small amount of blood on it.

"Um, sorry about that." I apologized.

"I-it's okay Futaba-chan." I decided not to call her out on using a suffix on my name this time.

"So, I guess it's my turn. Um, truth I guess." I said.

"H-have you had any…fantasies about any of us?" she asked hesitantly with a moderate blush on her face.

 _Since she did share such an embarrassing secret like that I guess I should do the same._ I thought to myself before answering "Yes, I've had a couple of… _vivid_ dreams after I had awoken my Persona. But for the sake of the question I won't go into detail." I said blushing as much as Haru.

She stands up looking at the clock "Maybe we should end it here otherwise it'll get too embarrassing for either of us." She suggests.

"How about we end this with one last round?" I ask her. Haru thought for a moment before nodding her head "Okay, Haru truth or dare?"

"I think I'll pick dare." She says to me. I decided to think about the dare for a moment before I replied.

"Haru, I dare you to close your eyes for twenty seconds." I tell her.

Haru's POV…

" **That's it? That's way too easy."** Milady tells me as the details of the dare was heard.

 _Maybe Futaba-chan wants to end this on a light note considering what happened._ I replied to her. Following Futaba-chan's dare I close my eyes. My vision became darkened to the world around me and I mentally start counting down from twenty, I reached the fifteen second mark when I suddenly felt Futaba-chan's hand on my cheek and before I could say anything I felt the unmistakable sensation of a pair of lips touching mine. I snap my eyes open and the vision of Futaba Sakura kissing my lips filled it. And as suddenly the person pulls away from me.

"That wasn't twenty seconds Haru." She replied shyly.

"Wha…?" I was at a loss for words.

Futaba-chan slowly inhaled and exhaled before replying "You see while I've had dreams of the others, I mostly dreamt of you to be honest, ever since we first met I've felt like we clicked you know? Aside from losing our parents and being lonely." Futaba-chan started to become nervous "Please don't hate me for suddenly kissing you Haru, it's just that I am attracted to you." She tells me and I almost swear that I could see tears in her eyes, it's as if she was afraid of being rejected.

 _What should I do Milady?_ I asked her panicking.

" **There is nothing I can say or do that will help. Only you can decide on your own, just listen to your heart Haru, it will never let you down."** She replied, she was right, only I can make this choice.

Futaba's POV…

I close my eyes afraid of how Haru's going to react, all of a sudden I felt Haru's hand on my face. I reflectively flinched at the contact afraid that she was going to slap me, I suddenly felt Haru's lips on mine, and this time it was my turn to be shocked. I opened my eyes to see Haru mirroring my previous action moments ago, she pulls away and smiled softly.

"That wasn't twenty seconds Futaba." She replied, I could not help it I started to giggle at the action that was just done to me, after a moment Haru recomposed herself before talking "Futaba, while I was surprised at the confession, I don't hate you for confessing your feeling towards me, rather I feel the same thing that you do. Over the span of the months that we were in the Phantom Thieves I learned the little things about you that made you all the more attractive to me." She laughs softly for a moment before resuming "It's funny, two fearless Phantom Thieve afraid of how the other felt to each other." The way she said it, it is funny "Maybe we should give this a shot. We don't have anything to lose really and I think I know how to express that." She said in a tone that I did not recognize.

" **Whelp, I'm off."** Necro replied much to my confusion.

 _Wait, what?! Where are you going? And you can actually leave?_ I asked her in confusion.

" **I'm heading off to the Sea of the Soul for a little while to give you two some privacy. I suspect that Haru's Persona is going to do the same thing. And to answer your second question yes, we can leave for extended periods, I usually do this while you're at school since there isn't really a need for my assistance while you're there."** Necro replied.

 _Oh, okay take your time while you're there._ I replied.

" **Okay, time to make like a ninja and leaf."** Necro replied and silence followed. Before I could respond Haru kissed me again gaining my full attention.

"Haru…" I start to say before said girlfriend places her finger on my lips.

"Shh…it's alright Futaba. Trust me." She interrupted and kisses me again.

"Haru, aren't we moving a bit fast to do this?" I asked her hoping that she would at least slow down a little.

"Futaba, what does your heart tell you?" she asked me pulling away, I decided to listen to my heart, and for a moment there was silence all around me.

 _Futaba…you're ready for this. You've been ready since you've met her. Take a chance on her, otherwise both of you will regret it._ A voice within me spoke softly, and I could swear it sounded like my mom. She's right, I should show Haru how much I care for her.

(Warning: The following contains sex between two females, if you are offended either hit the back button or skip to the end.)

I return the kiss this time I surprise her by slipping my tongue into her mouth, my tongue gently rubs against hers and Haru responds by doing the same thing to mine, we gently moan at the sensation before we finally separate from each other, I look at Haru in the eyes which were filled with equal parts lust and love and she reaches to remove her blouse, I place my hands onto hers stopping them from removing the fabric.

"Let me take care of that." I tell her before I slowly unbutton her shirt exposing her soft flesh, I start at her neck and I gently lick it and kiss it as well making Haru moan slightly at the sensation, with each button open it exposes more skin to kiss and worship, soon I reached to her twin peaks of beauty and to my surprise she wasn't wearing a bra _She must've done that on purpose_ I mused to myself before gently licking the nipples of her breasts making her moan in pleasure, and as much as I was enjoying her breasts I had to leave them and continue my 'expedition' into the valley of Haru.

I had finally reached the final button on Haru's blouse and was dangerously close to the pants that was safeguarding Haru's most precious treasure. As a Phantom Thief, this may be my most enjoyable heist ever if you pardon the pun. I unbutton her shirt and gently slid the fabric off her and for a brief moment stared at the former Beauty Thief, she truly is beautiful, I marveled at her flawless skin as it shimmered in the low light, her soft hair that she had just recently decided to grow out was glowing as well, and her eyes were filled with compassion and love that I could never hope to describe. I gently grab her pants when Haru gently stops my hands, confusedly I look to her.

"Futaba-chan, it's my turn to pleasure you. After all I have to properly attend to my guest." She said in a surprisingly seductive tone that sent a pleasurable shiver down my spine, and before I could reply Haru starts gently kissing my neck as though she was mirroring my previous actions, to give such treatment is one thing but to be on the receiving end was a whole other experience entirely I realized as the intense feeling of pleasure wracks my lithe body, for the first time I was glad that Ryuji insisted on getting me into shape physically because I feel as though I may need it. With each lick of her tongue and the pressing of her lips was practically overloading my senses, when Haru's tongue gently licks the nipple of my breasts I had to restrain myself from shrieking in pleasure, my toes curl and I shook at the sensation, Haru took that as a sign to continue with her ministrations sending more pleasure through me.

I couldn't believe how amazing it felt, my nerves were sending jolts of pleasure through me, I close my eyes awash from the sensation and before I realize it I too was topless my small breasts were covered by my arms. I was feeling inadequate in her presence since she has a larger size, Haru gently grabs my arms and lowers them exposing my modest B-Cup breasts and leans down to slowly suck on them making me shudder in pleasure, I moan at the feeling of her lips sucking on my nipples. I tilt my head back and moan louder as she increases the suction, at this point I was so close to having my first real life orgasm, Haru must've sensed this and much to my disappointment she stops, I look at her begging that she finishes.

She shakes her head no and she slowly lowers my pants and I too follow suit by removing hers, and much to my surprise she wasn't wearing anything underneath the pants, I could feel my juices flow from the realization. I look at Haru's naked form and my arousal was apparent, she pulls me to the bed and with a thrill she positions us in a 69 pose, I stare up at Haru's waiting pussy just waiting to be devoured, I hesitantly lick her and after getting used to Haru's flavor I began licking more passionately and Haru herself was just as dedicated and I moaned loudly at the sheer pleasure as her tongue was hitting parts of my pussy that I did not think was possible. I arc my back when Haru hits my clit making me moan more and I decided to emulate her action and I slowly lick hers and to my satisfaction she moans loudly and I could tell that she was close to release, I too was reaching the point of ecstasy, and with a dual moan we climax.

Haru slides off me and stumbles slightly towards her dresser and reaches into the drawer and much to my surprise it was a strap-on. It was about seven inches in length, and an inch in diameter, the neon green coloring of it was making me think that Haru must have planned this, either that or she has an ironic sense of humor.

"I'm surprised that you had a strap-on considering how strict your father was from what you've told us." I commented.

"I had it ordered through a friend of a friend." She replied blushing slightly and crawls onto the bed with the end of the device pointed at my vagina. She hesitates "Do you want me to be your first Futaba-chan?" she asked me, to be honest I haven't really thought about losing my virginity but I think I couldn't think of anyone I would be happy to be my first other than Haru.

I smiled at her "Yes Haru, I want you to take my virginity." I replied mentally preparing myself for the pain, Haru slowly slides the object into my vagina, I moan at the feeling until I felt the tip of the dildo gently touch my barrier, I gave a shaky nod and Haru gently holds me close and with one smooth thrust of her hips the dildo. I clench my teeth and hiss at the painful sensation, and all the while Haru was embracing me gently, soon the pain subsided and I nodded and slowly Haru started to move her hips making the dildo slide in and out creating a pleasurable feeling that was gradually increasing.

"How do you feel Futaba-chan?" she asks me keeping up a steady pace while kissing my neck creating more of that wonderful feeling.

I moaned "Please…don't…stop!" I spoke as Haru gradually pick up the speed of her thrusts and soon I was moaning louder and louder and Haru was thrusting faster and harder. With a loud cry, I climax onto the dildo coating it with my juices. I could feel my eyes roll back and I hit the pillow with a muted "thump". I slowly sat up and see that Haru had removed the strap-on and was lying next to me, it wasn't fair that I had orgasmed and Haru denied herself the pleasure.

"Haru, I have enough energy left in me to get you off if you want." I said sitting up from the bed and slipping on the tool, and I could see that she wanted as much as I do "Okay, I want you to get into the doggie position." I tell her, Haru blushed at the order but complies and she places her hands and knees onto the bed with her delicious peach shaped rear end pointed at me.

"I-is this right Futaba-chan?" she asks with a deep blush on her face and with nervousness in her voice.

I nodded "Yes, it is Haru." I said and I slowly enter her and to my surprise her hymen was absent she must have taken it using the dildo. With the toy coated in my essence and her entrance was wet it slid into her with ease. Haru lets out a low moan at the feeling and I slowly move my own hips forward and back and Haru was moving her own hips in time to mine.

"Please…harder…faster!" she moaned as I gradually pick up the pace, I was starting to wish that this was a double ended dildo rather than a singular toy so that I could share in the pleasure, by this point I was starting to wane but Haru was close to orgasming and that alone was keeping me going. With a hard thrust I slam the dildo into Haru and she moans loudly as her own juices coats the dildo, I slowly slide the strap-on off and look at it, Haru herself was out like a light so I place my lips on the dildo and lick the combined juices off and I moaned softly at the flavor, soon the toy was clean and I lay on the bed and I close my eyes from the energy that I used earlier. With a quiet yawn my eyelids grew heavy and I fall into blissful slumber.

(End Lemon.)

I slowly awoke to the smell of food cooking, with a slight groan I exit the bed and I stumble into the shower, twenty minutes later I exit it feeling more awake but still tired from last night's fun, I slip on a nearby robe that Haru had set out for me and I enter the kitchen and I stand there in shock. Haru was wearing nothing but a short apron that was barely reaching her lower regions while she was making breakfast _I think I'm going to like the benefits of this relationship._ I thought happily as I loosen the tie on my robe allowing me to expose myself to her.

The End.

 _Me: Finally, this is done! I'm going to take a short break before I start on my next project, so until next time:_

 _Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
